Colgando en tus manos
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta-Alice es el destino de Jasper; Bella es esa fragancia que Edward adora y Rose es la mujer que Emmett siempre amará. Momentos lindos entre las parejas. Jasper/Alice,Bella/Edward,Rose/Emmett.


**Disclaimer: **Basado en la canción de Carlos Baute y Marta Sánchez. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** _Viñeta_;Alice es el destino de Jasper; Bella es esa fragancia que Edward adora y Rose es la mujer que Emmett siempre amará. Momentos lindos entre las parejas. J/A. B/E. R/Em.

* * *

**Colgando en tus manos**

«Quizás no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo,

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo»

La miras saltar sobre el ciervo y quitarle la vida en un solo movimiento. La miras y te parece mentira que se vea tan hermosa mientras caza, la forma en que su cabello en punta salta de un lugar a otro; la ves, y sabes que todo lo que ella significa para ti es correcto. Te importa poco tener que abandonar la sangre humana si puedes beberte cada gota prohibida que ella significa. Porque ella es perfecta; es la mujer que siempre quisiste y nunca supiste.

Piensas que tal vez, no fue coincidencia que ella te encontrará —en realidad estás seguro —, porque ella siempre soñó contigo, con encontrarte. Te estaba esperando.

Sabio destino que los juntó.

Se acerca a ti y te besa en los labios —un pequeño roce y ya sientes que desfalleces —.

— ¿Me amas? —te pregunta con esa sonrisa traviesa que te fascina.

— ¿Bromeas? Si mi corazón está colgando en tus manos.

* * *

«Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho, y después me despierten tus besos.

Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo y beberme de ti lo prohibido»

Sientes la luz mortecina atravesando tu ventana —abierta para hacer de tu noche el momento ideal —, no abres tus ojos, no lo haces hasta no sentir sus gélidos labios besar tu mejilla e ir viajando hasta besar tus labios. Abres los ojos luciendo un poco más soñolienta de lo que en realidad estás. Tomas su cara entre tus manos y lo besas con pasión y él la devuelve —tú la has guardado por 17 años y él por 109 —.

Sus labios se deslizan a tu cuello y te besa haciendo tu cuerpo temblar bajo él.

—Quiero esto… siempre —susurra pegado a tu cuello —por siempre olerte. Quiero beberme de ti lo prohibido.

—Yo también quiero beber de ti lo prohibido —le dices y haces que sus labios se unan, tomas su lengua y saboreas esa ponzoña que tanto ansías corra por tus venas.

Coloca una mano sobre tu pecho disfrutando del sonido que produce tu corazón. Sabes cuánto le encanta, y esperas que se acostumbre a que un día dejará de latir —cuando seas como él —.

—Mi corazón está colgando en tus manos —dices mordiéndote tu labio inferior, luchando por no sonrojarte.

—Y mi alma en las tuyas —. Como si necesitaran decir algo más, agregan a la vez un te amo y sus labios se vuelven a unir en un baile que no desean parar.

* * *

«Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela»

La miras sentada con los álbumes de fotos entre las piernas. Juras que si pudiera estaría llorando. Te acercas sigiloso —aunque probablemente te escuche —besas su nuca en un delicado suspiro que sólo te permite rozar su piel de mármol. Acaricias sus mechones dorados y saltas sobre el sillón sentándote a su lado; tal como esperas apoya su cabeza en tu hombro y te mira de reojo.

—Está es de Venezuela —te susurra señalando una pequeña casa cerca de la playa —.

—La recuerdo —le susurras con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Ella pasa la página.

—Y así quedó —te sonríe de la misma forma que tú a ella; la foto es la de una casa destrozada.

—Fue nuestra quinceava boda —la besas sobre el cabello y ella apoya su mano en tu rodilla.

—Pensé que no lo recordarías —solloza en seco.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —ella se separa de ti y te mira.

Le sonríes y sacas de tu bolsillo un anillo sencillo. Es de plata porque el oro no se lleva esa temporada —agradeces tener una hermana que sabe de esas cosas —.

—¿Te casarías conmigo Rosalie Hale?

—Por toda la eternidad —te dice ella con la sinceridad marcada en cada palabra. Te sonríe, extiende la mano y deslizas el anillo para luego besarlo.

—Amo tus manos —la miras a los ojos, los cuales preguntan en una silenciosa mirada: «¿Por qué?» —porque en ellas está mi corazón.

* * *

Sólo iba a ser un J/A pero vino lo demás. Espero que les haya gustado.

_¿Reviews?_

**RobinWolfe**


End file.
